The Best One Shots You'll Ever Read
by Cut4Bieber
Summary: Here are the best one shots you'll find for Kuroko no basuke.
1. Married

They day had finally come, the day of MY wedding. Yeah mine, all me.

Now you may be thinking that I'm bout to marry myself but nahh i can't do that man I'm so hot id destroy myself if i ever saw that, I'm like DAMN BOY. but to myself, no body is more attractive than me.

Nobody except for one person….

The day had started perfect, i got like the most bomb suit ever with Tetsu, kise kinda helped but he to stupid to be like right about things so i let tetsu pick the stuff. Models never know what they want so like Kise would never even come close to knowing what i want. the only one who knows what is best for me is me, well except its like Tetsu in this case but whatever i don't care.

After getting my swaggy tux i went to get the big ass cake with Murasaki, but he ate the first two choices in like one bite so we went with the third one, it was plain white with like blue and red roses on it, perfect(like me) right? why am i asking you i already know its the best.

We finally got to the place where the wedding would be held, and i tried not ta like cheat on my new husband but like damn the reflection in front of me is makin me loose my mind. oh wait thats me haha damn I'm a sexy beast. Can you imagine like I'm so hot, if i was like a woman id probably do me. Satsuki telled me it was time for the wedding to start and i groaned i didn't wanna look away from the hot ass mofo looking back at me but what eves, if anyone can wait for me to love me its me.

I made my way up to the alter, waiting for my sexy bride to make his way down the isle, damn dude I'm getting married, and to like not a basketball. the doors opened with a bang and the mosaic started, playing here comes the bride. i slowly looked up, watching him make his way down th e isle, i examined him from bottom to top. I looked up, taking in the sight, his strong, slightly hairy, legs, to the flaming two toned red hair, to his vibrant red eyes. Looking over his low cut dress, that ended right before his crotch(ill be having fun tonight) it was all perfect.

Yes you guessed it my bride was Kagami, the basketball idiot. I love him, like not as much as i love me, that'd be crazy if i didn't love me more duah. Ok so like he made his way up to me all happy like ad we said our vowels and our "I Do's" and i had one last thing to say to everyone, but mainly my beautiful new waifu.

I looked him deep in the eyes, loving look pressed onto my face i begun my love speech.

"Nobody can marry me, but me….. That now makes you me! Lets go!" i say. i drag bakagami(get it like baka kagami, idiot means baka lol) out to the limo and we go to florida.

That nite i twiddled his diddle all night long, we were seein stars and shit, it was the best.


	2. Kuroko Can See the Future

My name is May and this will be my first year of middle school but i dont see the point in school because im too good for that. Today is my first day at Tieko and i was pray that some stupid kid would like set the school on fire so i didnt have to go but it looks like teens finally got a brain and wont do stupid shit so now im here(fuck u kids that now want to act smart). But anyway as im walking the the boring ass school building of coures all the other students are looking at me because i have that vibe that lets them know im fucking awesome.

So after i talked to all my teachers and got all school shit together i was allowed( even if i wasnt i would anyway because i do what i want)to walk around the school. i walked pass this one building as saw a lot of hot guys playing some sport but idk the name of it(im to good to even think of sports). But there was some fine looking men in there (or boys i believe there around my age but idc how old they are as long as they look like that).

I watch them until i noticed this boy was standing infront of me and looking at me."what you want?" i asked the light blue hair boy "you will love aomine.""who the fuck is aomine?" i asked the werid little boy. "yo kuroko u called for me" omg this man is aomine the boy was right i already love him."ye were going to walk mary home after school ok" "ye sure idc"

I waited the rest of the school day to walk home with the man i love and when i finally saw him i ran for it.

3PoV

As the fucking bitch named Mindy was running across the street to the soon-to-be-jackass she did not see the car speeding and there-four died that same day.

"There goes the only other girl that would love you besides your mother." kuroko said to aomine as he started walking home. leaving aomine shocked and sad because his mother didnt like him either.


End file.
